Soltero No 363
by Andy Elric
Summary: Un compromiso del que no se puede salir airoso podría resultar insoportable, sobre todo para Saori. En medio de una tarea que parece imposible, surgen dudas y también su confiable héroe, listo para salvarla hasta de esa ridícula situación.


_Hola de nuevo yo por este fandom, en realidad no tenía pensado hacer este fic, sino que salió a raíz de un reto (que perdí porque debía estar en febrero, no en marzo -_- ) Pero bueno, ya no gané ni participé siquiera, pero ya tenía la gran parte de esto y no podía solo botarlo, sobre todo cuando están las chicas de Union fanfickera que aman a SS sobre todo a esta pareja y es por eso que estoy dejando este... cursi - que intentaba ser gracioso - one shot, espero que les guste _

****SOLTERO 363****

Sentada frente al enorme tablón en la sala de juntas se sentía tan expuesta con las expectantes miradas de todos sobre ella, solo podía demostrar su nerviosismo retorciendo una parte de su vestido, acción que ocurría debajo de la mesa y pasaba desapercibida, pero no era suficiente para tranquilizarla, comenzó a tamborilear los dedos de su otra mano sobre la superficie, esperando que sucediera… algo, cualquier cosa que la salvara mágicamente de esa situación.

\- ¿Y bien, señorita Kido? – La llamó un hombre un tanto mayor que ella con algunas canas ya pintadas en el flequillo negro al notarla nerviosa e indecisa. – Yo sé que no es una petición normal, pero mi padre y su abuelo eran muy buenos amigos, el señor Mitsumasa en persona participó en muchos de nuestros eventos a lo largo de los años…

\- Si, pero dudo que en alguno similar al cual me pide que forme parte ahora – Protestó levantándose sin prisa, apenas si haciendo una ligera seña para que su fiel mayordomo se acercara. A su gusto, ya había escuchado demasiado de aquella disparatada idea. – Así que es mejor que busquen a otra persona para…

\- Disculpe, señorita Saori – Tatsumi, quien era siempre propio se atrevió a interrumpir, acercándose a la sorprendida heredera para consultarle algunos puntos sin que fueran escuchados por el señor Minami o ningún otro miembro de su comité – Entiendo que le parezca una idea un poco extraña…

\- Es absurda,– masculló entre dientes, dedicando una mirada fastidiada a su subordinado – Y aún no entiendo porque tuve que salir del santuario, venir hasta Japón por asuntos, según tus palabras "_importantes_", para que resulte ser…

\- El padre del señor Minami y su abuelo fueron muy buenos amigos durante la mayor parte de sus vidas, yo tampoco me esperaba que tuvieran planeado un evento de ese tipo, pero sin duda su abuelo le hubiera suplicado que considerara su participación. Este tipo de relaciones son importantes para ambas compañías, no deben de ser tomadas a la ligera – Finalizó de exponer su punto, apenas mirando a la jovencita que tenía una expresión muy alejada del agrado, sin embargo, después de un suspiro volvió a tomar el mismo asiento que ocupó antes

\- Bien, explique entonces ¿Que ganancia obtendría su compañía si es que yo me decidiera a aceptar su propuesta?

\- Ninguna. – Contestó el hombre de negocios – Es una obra benéfica, todo el dinero reunido se repartirá entre diversas organizaciones no lucrativas. Si acaso la publicidad que se atraería a la compañía y por supuesto hacia usted, nos sería de gran utilidad. – Las razones expuestas seguían sin parecerle suficientes, en su mente seguía siendo una idea tonta, absurda y hasta corriente ¿Por qué debía ser ella usada de _esa_ forma? Solo para asegurarse que no estaba a punto de cometer una locura, volvió a preguntar.

\- ¿En serio crees que mi abuelo estaría de acuerdo con que hiciera algo como esto, Tatsumi?

\- Estoy completamente seguro de ello. – Contestó manteniendo su pose erguida a lado de Saori.

\- De contar con mi participación… –intentaba imaginarse diciendo si, pero en su rostro se dibujaba la molestia que le causaba el siquiera considerarlo. – ¿Podría contar que todo sea tratado lo menos…

\- ¿Vulgar? – Contestó el señor Minami con una ligera sonrisa que solo provocó más desconfianza en Saori – Créame señorita Kido, lo que menos deseamos es dar un matiz negativo a su imagen, aunque creímos que por el reconocimiento de su persona sin mencionar que es usted muy bonita, es que diseñamos este evento, pero todo será llevado con la mayor distinción posible.

\- Está bien, confiaré en usted y sus organizadores, señor Minami. Claro que debe tener en cuenta que si cualquier cosa resulta desagradable, me deslindaré de esta _obra de caridad_ tan peculiar que ha formado ¿Entendido?

\- Está muy claro, señorita Kido – El hombre tomó su asiento al otro extremo de la mesa cuadrada que abarcaba toda su sala de juntas. Abrió la carpeta que contenía toda la información que debía ser explicada, esperando que otra copia igual a la que ojeaba fuera entregada a la joven heredera – Le aseguro que no habrá ninguna situación desagradable en ésta experiencia, aunque debe tomar en cuenta que su interacción no será con una decena de solteros nada más, esperamos una amplia participación.

\- ¿Qué tan amplia? – Arqueó la ceja en desconfianza, sobre todo cuando el silencio del otro lado de la sala se hacía tan obvia, su nerviosismo se acrecentaba por cada segundo que el señor Minami revisaba archivos en la carpeta hasta que finalmente dijo la cifra con toda la naturalidad de la que fue capaz de hacerlo.

\- Hasta el momento, tenemos cuatrocientos inscritos…

\- ¡¿Cómo dice?!

\- Esperamos llegar a los quinientos participantes para mañana – La información resultaba por demás impactante y su reacción lo demostró. Se levantó de un salto apoyando ambas manos sobre la fina superficie de madera resultando en un sonoro estruendo que casi deja sordo a Tatsumi.

**\- ¡¿Cómo esperan que tenga una cita con quinientas personas diferentes?! – **Finalmente gritó alarmada y aunque podría resultar contraproducente a su labor de convencimiento, el señor Minami rió un poco mientras entrecruzaba los dedos con toda tranquilidad antes de explicar la organización de su evento.

\- Estamos contemplando que sea una actividad de dos fases, la primera se trataría de citas rápidas. Es decir, cada soltero tendrá tan solo un minuto para interactuar con usted, allí es donde participarán todos. Su tiempo con cada uno de ellos será privado, si le dicen algo muy personal o usted a ellos, – Ante esa última frase hizo una mueca que expresaba con claridad _"jamás en mi vida."_ No estaba demente como para decirle algo privado a un total extraño. – esto no sería del conocimiento público. Dentro de esos quinientos participantes escogerá a solo diez solteros para participar en la segunda fase del evento…

\- ¿Qué consiste en…? – Preguntó con su curiosidad cada vez más latente desplazando su previo enojo.

\- Esta es la parte que tendrá cobertura mediática y donde tendremos espectadores, - ¿Qué clase de locura se les había ocurrido? Se moría por saber, buscó en las hojas algo de información que se lo indicara, pero fue el señor Minami quien se lo aclarara – Los diez finalistas participarán en una serie de preguntas que nuestros espectadores juzgarán, teniendo en consideración quién sería la mejor pareja para usted, siendo ellos los que declararán al ganador. Las ganancias monetarias provendrán de las inscripciones de los solteros, así como de las entradas de los espectadores en la segunda fase. Obviamente es solo un juego, no tiene ninguna responsabilidad de… intimar con el ganador, no tiene que salir con esta persona en particular y es por eso es que son los espectadores quienes lo escogerán, para no ponerla en una situación comprometedora. Así que como podrá ver, no tiene nada de que preocuparse.

¿Nada? Lo decía muy en serio, sin embargo Saori sentía un hueco en el estómago indicándole que si tenía de que preocuparse, en primera por tener que convivir con quinientos extraños y luego… solo los dioses – que no fueran ella – Sabían qué más podía ocurrir.

\- Como verá, esperamos contar con su entera disposición a participar, lamentamos empezar la difusión de esto sin tener aún su aprobación, pero era de suma importancia empezar con los preparativos lo antes posible, así que… ¿Cuál es su opinión respecto a todo?

\- Sinceramente, no importa si me opongo o no, creo que ya no tengo otra opción, ¿Estoy en lo correcto, señor Minami? – Miró con recelo al hombre que solo descansó su barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados.

\- Temía que diera una respuesta negativa, señorita Kido, así que…

\- No me dejó alternativa. – Se volvió a levantar, tomando la carpeta entre sus manos y dirigiéndose a la puerta – Pudo decírmelo desde un principio en lugar de desperdiciar mi tiempo. Algo que yo no pretendo hacer con el suyo, así que… - abrió la carpeta buscando una previa pagina que tenía impreso el itinerario de las actividades, revisando la fecha y hora allí especificadas. Una vez que lo supo, solo tomó los papeles, levantándose sin prisa – Lo veré mañana a las ocho en punto y por favor, no me haga arrepentirme de esto. – Fue su sentencia final al salir de la oficina, seguida de Tatsumi que solo hizo una reverencia, dando por terminada esa reunión.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ocho de la mañana en punto acudió Saori tal como lo había prometido.

Se encontraba a la puerta de un lujoso hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la famosa primera parte de aquello que burdamente había sido llamado _"Un príncipe para una heredera"_ Nombre por demás cursi y sobre todo ridículo.

Bajó de la limosina arrepintiéndose al instante de hacerlo, pero no le quedó de otra que colocarse los lentes obscuros, afianzar su café y caminar con tanta dignidad de la que era capaz hasta el interior de la lujosa edificación; si bien, ni una cámara sería admitida, fuera del hotel había decenas de molestos camarógrafos que ignoró tanto como le fue posible. Preguntas tontas como: ¿Es difícil encontrar un hombre digno de usted? ¿Cuál es su tipo? o ¿Es verdad que después de esto se hará un _Reality Show_ con usted como estrella? Llegaban a sus oídos haciéndola sonrojar.

Una vez que pasó la barrera de _flashes_ y gritos, se encontró sola en un salón amueblado tan solo con una pequeña mesa cuadrada rodeada con dos sillas puestas una frente a la otra.

Tenía entendido que pasarían uno por uno cada pretendiente, el cual tendría solo un minuto para hacer su mejor impresión frente a ella; pasado el tiempo designado, sonaría una campana que indicaría al candidato se levantase y desapareciera por una segunda puerta, mientras que el siguiente entraría por la primera, así hasta terminar con la cifra de cuatrocientos veinte hombres inscritos. Si sus cuentas no fallaban, ese proceso tardaría por lo menos ocho horas. Dio un gran sorbo al vaso desechable que contenía la fuerte bebida concentrada de cafeína. Si que necesitaba alertar sus sentidos en esos momentos.

\- Señorita Saori – La voz de Tatsumi hizo que desviara la mirada del lindo paisaje que se apreciaba a través del gran ventanal y la dirigiera hacia él con cierta renuencia. – Todo esta listo para empezar.

\- De acuerdo, - Contestó sin expresión plasmada en la voz al acercarse a él para entregarle sus lentes junto con el vaso ya vacío. El mayordomo se alejó dejándola sola por un momento, tiempo que aprovechó para revisar su apariencia usando el vidrio como espejo. Observaba en todos los ángulos posibles, su elección de vestimenta que no terminaba de convencerla. El color vino del vestido junto con su corte sencillo sin duda había parecido adecuado aunque ya no estaba tan segura. El ruedo quedaba justo sobre su rodilla haciendo lucir del todo sus piernas, aun más con los tacones negros que había escogido y el escote resultaba generoso sin ser realmente escandaloso… Estaba sobre analizándose, pensó. Era mejor prepararse, así que se acomodó en el asiento que le correspondía, dio un último suspiro – Empecemos con ésta tontería de una vez.

Tatsumi seguía parado junto a la puerta para finalmente abrirla, dejando entrar al primer concursante_…_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Si había tenido la impresión de que el día podía resultar malo o fastidioso ya había sobrepasado esas expectativas, porque estaba segura que si alguien le ofrecía cianuro como única salida de ese compromiso, lo tomaría. ¿Dónde estaban las amenazas del universo? Felizmente se enfrentaría a cualquier ser vengativo en lugar de seguir sentada en ese lugar.

La verdad, no se había sentido así después de diez o quince citas que no pasaban de preguntas triviales.

¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

¿Qué tipo de comida prefieres?

No es que realmente intentara calmar la curiosidad de esos chicos contestándoles sus sencillas preguntas y aunque resultaba tedioso era una situación bastante inofensiva… hasta que ciertos hombres volvieron de la aburrición algo deseable…

\- Hola, mi nombre es Asashi

\- Mucho gusto, creo que ya sabes quien soy yo.

\- Si, por te puedo sugerir que me escojas a mi porque yo sería una pareja perfecta para ti.

\- Bueno yo creo que…

\- No soy como otros de los pobres diablos que has visto, soy un exitoso hombre de negocios,

\- Bien por ti… - Antes que pudiera siquiera intentar decir otra palabra tenía la pantalla de un celular, del que apenas podía distinguir la foto de un automóvil deportivo, con Asashi posando ridículamente cerca de él.

\- Un auto de primera, para un hombre de primera ¿no lo crees?

\- ¿En verdad crees que me vas a impresionar con… dinero? – Preguntó irritada y por demás impactada porque debía ser muy tonto ofreciendo cosas materiales a quien literalmente lo podía tener todo, sin mencionar que no le impresionaban ese tipo de cosas.

\- Solo es uno de los beneficios que podrías disfrutar conmigo, también creo que disfrutarías un paseo en mi yate o…

\- Lo siento, no estoy interesada en alguien que solo me quiere comprar, sobre todo cuando yo soy la heredera aquí, ¿recuerdas? – En ese momento deseó tener una cámara para poder capturar la desencajada expresión de Asashi al darse cuenta de la falla en su plan de conquista.

Salvada por la campana, el arrogante tipo se marchó solo para dar paso a otra gran cantidad de engreídos y no solo eso…

\- Ey preciosa ¿Te gustaría tocar mis bíceps? – Un hombre alto y mal bronceado se negaba a tomar asiento, se quedó parado frente a ella haciendo toda clase de poses como si se encontrara en un concurso de fisicoculturismo en lugar de una cita - Vamos, no seas tímida.

\- No, gracias.

\- Sabes que puedes hacer más que solo admirarme.

\- Créeme no lo hago, Además, ¿eso como ayudaría a conocerte mejor?

\- Con un cuerpo como este que otra cosa necesitaría para convencerte, muñeca.

\- He visto mejores… mucho mejores – masculló para si esperando que él siguiera haciendo sus ridículas demostraciones de su no tan impresionante anatomía hasta que transcurriera todo el minuto. Por lo menos no podía ponerse peor…

Lamentablemente si.

\- Vaya, sabía que eras linda, pero nunca pensé que estuvieras así de buena.

\- ¿Pe.. perdón? – Difícilmente pudo contestarle al sujeto que apenas había entrado por la puerta ya tenía su mirada maliciosa recorriéndola por completo.

\- Si, mira ¡qué cuerpo! Ni que decir de tu enorme par de tet…

-¡SIGUIENTE! – No pudo evitar gritar aquello llamando la atención de su fiel mayordomo, que en seguida tomó al desagradable hombre arrastrándolo con rudeza hasta la salida.

Doscientas citas después y podía sentir que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, ya ni siquiera ponía atención a los rostros, apenas escuchando lo que cada candidato tenía para presumir, contestando por inercia las preguntas que ellos le hacían con un simple si o no. Pero el _soltero_ numero doscientos cincuenta hizo que despertara de su aletargamiento.

\- ¿Hola? – Saludo incierta a la persona que entró por la puerta, quien le contestó con una sonrisa.

\- Saori Kido, eres aún más bella en persona de lo que se puede ver de ti en revistas.

\- G…gracias ¿Entonces también eres participante? ¿No te has perdido ni nada?

\- Sé que no soy… tu tipo, pero solo quería conocerte y si quisieras probar algo diferente, bueno, aquí estoy.

\- De acuerdo – Contestó con un hilito de voz. En todo su semblante era notorio su nerviosismo, miraba a cualquier otro lado que no fuera directo a las intensas orbes violetas que solo la hacía sonrojar más – A…agradezco su participación… Lo siento, creo que no me dijiste tu nombre.

\- Katherine. – La atractiva mujer se acercó tomándole la mano, en un discreto gesto de coquetería, acarició suavemente el revés de la mano de Saori con su dedo pulgar. - Ojalá pienses en mi como una posible opción. – Terminado el saludo tan solo se alejó, sus altas zapatillas resonando en el recinto hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

Lo tendré en mente... - Sin duda lo haría, como pasar por alto la forma en que la morena y atractiva mujer la devoró con la mirada. Lo único que quiso en ese momento era hundirse tanto en la silla hasta que ésta terminara tragándosela. La situación había pasado de tediosa a insufrible. Antes de que Tatsumi hiciera pasar algún nuevo personaje, lo detuvo.

\- Podrías esperar un momento yo... Creo que necesito un respiro...

\- Es verdad ya han pasado horas, debe estar agotada, señorita. Avisaré que se tomará un receso y traeré algo de comer para usted.

\- Si como digas. - La verdad es que no había pensado en alimentos ni tenía intención de hacerlo, solo quería paz por unos segundos, mirar al exterior, inhalar profundo... ¡Y pensar en una forma de escapar! No le quedaban fuerzas para continuar, no podía seguir con esa locura, sentía como la presión de todo realmente comenzaba afectarla…

La puerta abriéndose de nueva cuenta la distrajo, sobre todo cuando vio entrar un empleado del hotel junto con un carrito de servicio. Reconsideró su utilidad, no tanto porque los platillos le resultaran atractivos, sino por la botella de espumosa champaña dorada. Se sirvió una copa que apresuró a sus labios, bebiendo con cierta desesperación, vaya que necesitaba algo que la aturdiera lo suficiente como para volver a convencerse de terminar con esa locura... Tal vez una segunda copa la persuadiera mejor porque el argumento de la primera no fue muy convincente.

Después de la tercera copa de champaña a la que realmente no le pudo encontrar mucho sabor, decidió volver a tomar su asiento y continuar con las dichosas citas teniendo en cuenta que después de la intervención de Katherine nada podría sorprenderla todavía más.

Al parecer, seguiría errando sus predicciones. Cada soltero que pasaba frente a ella parecía tener un mal concepto de lo que podría impresionarla y en casos muy extremos parecía que ni siquiera tenían una vaga noción de como hablar con una mujer.

\- Te ves muy linda en ese vestido... - comentó un hombre bastante atractivo. Debía admitir que era el cumplido más apropiado que había recibido en más de una hora.

\- Gracias, me da gusto saber que aun existen caballeros, yo...

\- Aunque es un poco revelador ¿no te parece? Si yo fuera tu pareja, probablemente no te dejaría usar algo así en público - Rió, al parecer su comentario lo encontraba hilarante al contrario a lo que pensaba Saori, quien solo imitó de forma no muy convincente el sonido que hacía la campana que indicaba el cambio de soltero.

\- Lástima, se acabó el tiempo. Fue un placer conocerte.

\- ¿Ah? Estoy seguro que aún quedaban algunos segundos, aún no te he dicho lo que yo...

\- Créeme ya se lo suficiente de ti, ¡así que adiós!

\- Pero…

\- ¡DIJE ADIOS! – Gritó en tono amenazante al sujeto que olvidó por completo su actitud dominante de momentos atrás y solo se retiró.

En ese momento sentía ganas de gritar. ¿Acaso no había ningún hombre decente en el mundo? Se encontró considerando de manera real la propuesta de Katherine, por lo menos había sido sutil, amable, además que era muy atractiva... Ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza si es que comenzaba a pensar que ella debiera ser la ganadora.

\- ¿Cuántos quedan? - Preguntó más para si, aunque Tatsumi la alcanzó a escuchar. Revisó una lista que tenía en las manos en la cual iba marcando los nombres de los jóvenes que ya habían pasado.

\- Un poco más de cincuenta participantes - El número no hizo más que horrorizarla, enfatizando ese sentimiento al cubrirse el rostro con sus manos, recogiendo unos cuantos mechones de cabello en el proceso esperando que éstos taparan cada entrada de aire que podría colarse entre sus dedos para así asfixiarse ella misma. - Ahora es el turno del participante trescientos sesenta y tres...

De pronto el servicial hombre enmudeció. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse junto con una ligera risa inundaron los oídos de Saori que seguía con los dedos sobre su rostro y no podía adivinar que había impresionado tanto a su mayordomo como para silenciarlo de esa forma. Tuvo miedo de develar su rostro y averiguar qué tan mala era la situación.

-_ Con gusto dejaría que te quedaras así cuanto quisieras,_ \- Dijo una voz en tono divertido, pero sobre todo, tan conocido que en seguida despertó la curiosidad de Saori. Separó un poco los dedos índice y anular para dar un pequeño vistazo a su nueva cita. - _porque admitámoslo, te ves muy graciosa así, pero solo tengo un minuto para hacer mi mejor impresión, algo que me resultaría muy difícil si ni siquiera me ves. _

No solo fue enervante la falsa arrogancia con la que hacia esa declaración sino que su estúpida sonrisa la molestó tanto que apartó sus manos de sus ojos y las impactó en la mesa.

\- ¡¿Qué haces **tú** aquí ?!

\- ¿No es obvio? Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para ganar tu corazón.

\- ¡SEIYA! – Sus palabras dichas en ese tono evidentemente coqueto logró sonrojarla, mientras él solo la observaba con una sonrisa triunfante. Lo único que quería era incomodarla y lo lograba con tanta facilidad que era difícil no disfrutarlo. Aún con el rostro furiosamente encendido, Saori guardó la compostura tanto como pudo, mirándolo enfadada - ¿Puedes dejarte de tonterías y solo decirme la verdadera razón de tu presencia en… _esto_?

\- Nada en específico, estaba en la ciudad pasando tiempo con los chicos del orfanato, pero resultaba bastante distractora toda la publicidad que había con respecto a cierta heredera buscando pareja. Como podía participar cualquiera, decidí hacerlo. – Avanzó hacia ella, manteniendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, conservando esa sonrisa tan perspicaz. Rompiendo las reglas del juego, se quedó de pie a solo un par de pasos del asiento que se suponía debía ocupar - Por cierto, te ves muy linda.

\- Gracias – Respondió forzadamente. Seiya se agachó un poco, buscando mirarle los ojos que ella insistía en esconder y a pesar de ello, el reproche que expresaba Saori alcanzaba a calarle cada nervio.

\- Estoy seguro de que has visto a muchos hombres hoy, pero sin duda soy yo el más atractivo. Anda, no pasa nada si me regresas el cumplido, sé que lo merezco.

\- Solo intentas molestarme ¿Cierto? – Entonces si levantó la mirada que resultaba más punzante de lo que inicialmente parecía, pero su rostro resultaba menos amenazador gracias a sus mejillas un poco infladas que le daban una expresión más infantil.

\- Mmmm… – Acomodó su mano bajo su barbilla, como si estuviera haciendo una profunda reflexión – Si. – Contestó alegre al momento de tomar la silla girándola para sentarse de la forma menos convencional posible. Recargó los brazos sobre el respaldo y acercó el rostro al centro de la mesa, de nuevo su mirada traviesa solo buscaba hacer contacto con los renuentes ojos de Saori. – Para serte sincero, por la cara que pusiste creo que ya valió la pena cada centavo gastado.

\- ¡Bien! – Se sonrojó aún más, apretando la mandíbula intentando no estallar en gritos. Desvió la mirada hacia Tatsumi que seguía de pie en la entrada, razón por la cual decidió mascullar entre dientes para que él no pudiera escuchar su conversación con el caballero – Ya te divertiste, ya vete.

\- No, no, no. – Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, manteniendo los brazos sobre el respaldo, cambiando su expresión a una más seria – aún me queda tiempo, así que te contaré sobre mi, verás que soy una persona de verdad fascinante – Seguía sonriendo y cada segundo Saori parecía más molesta – Me gusta leer poemas, caminar por la playa y tener largas conversaciones sobre mis sueños más profundos. – Apenas si podía contener la risa al terminar sus absurdas declaraciones. Saori solo se cruzó de brazos obviamente irritada.

\- ¿Oh, en verdad?

\- Claro que no, pero es menos extraño que explicar cual es mi verdadera pasión… - La campana sonó interrumpiendo la confesión que el caballero estaba por hacer, la extraña mirada que le dedicó consiguió intrigarla lo suficiente como para mantenerse quieta, atenta a la espera de que continuara hablando, pero Seiya no dijo nada más, solo se levantó de un brinco. – Bueno, supongo que es hora de que me vaya, pero debes de admitir que esto… – Señaló a su pecho luego dirigió su índice hacia ella – Fue entretenido. Si quisieras podría ser así mañana, solo tienes que escogerme a mi como a uno de los finalistas.

\- ¡Ni en tus sueños! – Claro que no lo iba a hacer solo para que continuara burlándose de ella de manera tan descarada. sin verse afectado por la marcada negativa, Seiya solo siguió sonriendo.

\- Tienes un día para pensarlo. – Dijo confiado, antes de simplemente caminar fuera del salón.

Un vistazo rápido en dirección a su mayordomo que tenía la boca casi en el suelo confirmó que la participación de Seiya había sido una completa sorpresa no solo para ella y al juzgar por la sensación de calor recorriéndole el rostro estaba más segura que, sin duda, había logrado impactarla mas de lo que se permitía demostrar.

De pronto se encontró pensando en cosas que poco tenían que ver con el evento y mucho con Seiya. ¿Por que había participado en primer lugar? ¿en verdad era por la absurda razón que le dio? ¿Qué habría pensado al verla? Después de tan peculiar participación con todo el disturbio que había dejado en su mente, ya no fue capaz de concentrarse en el resto de sus citas , tan solo pensando que debía hacer con respecto a él.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Había sido sin duda un día largo y su cómoda cama llena de mullidos almohadones no hacía más que invitarla a ocupar el lugar que le correspondía entre ellos, para dejarse llevar por un reconfortante sueño... pero no podía. Esa tortura de concurso parecía no acabar, aun debía escoger los diez finalistas que tendrían la fortuna de seguir compitiendo en la siguiente fase.

\- Tonterías... - Resopló observando las hojas que contenían una fotografía junto a una breve descripción de los competidores.

Había escogido por lo menos ocho sin que fuera realmente difícil, solo tuvo que recordar en qué punto del día no tuvo pensamientos suicidas y así había encontrado a los "afortunados" quienes solo eran aquellos que habían resultado decentes, porque la realidad era que ninguno le había causado una verdadera impresión.

Si, claro. **Ninguno**.

La palabra resonó con ironía en su mente. Sabía perfecto que aquello no era del todo cierto. Ansiosa, buscó la hoja con la información del caballero sagrado que ese día se había empeñado en encajar en el papel de galán.

No había nada de información relevante, por lo menos no era nada que desconociera. Edad, dieciocho años cumplidos el primero de Diciembre, originario de Japón, peso 54 kg... La fotografía no resultaba nada desagradable, su mirada de lado, su traviesa sonrisa...

_"Si es atractivo el muy maldito" _

Pensó fugazmente al recordar la forma tan descarada con la que intentaba burlarse de ella horas atrás. La verdad es que recordaba con exactitud cada palabra, cada frase intercambiada... Incluso su interés de ser seleccionado para seguir participando. Sabía que de hacerlo no habría momento mientras viviera que no se lo echara en cara, pero eran escasas las opciones y aun debía escoger dos concursantes más.

Tenerlo a el entre los finalistas no podría ser tan malo, ¿cierto?

Burlas, risas, miradas suspicaces proviniendo de él… Si, podría ser bastante malo y a pesar de ese perfecto razonamiento que bien podía disuadirla de considerar a Seiya... De todas formas quería tenerlo allí al día siguiente. ¿Tal vez era su curiosidad de ver que tanto podría manejar la situación frente a un público? Podía apostar que no seria igual de arrogante con tantas miradas sobre él.

En un momento de total impulso tomó una hoja más al azar, después el perfil de Seiya y colocó ambas páginas sobre las otras ocho previamente seleccionadas. Sonrió satisfecha e inspirada por el sentimiento de emoción que esa decisión le provocaba, corrió hasta su cama saltando sobre ella cual niña pequeña.

Al fin ese compromiso dejaba de ser tedioso para convertirse en algo de verdad interesante.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

A diferencia del tono informal del primer día, la segunda fase parecía más como un exquisito baile de alguna época antigua. También sería en el mismo hotel, pero en el salón principal que contaba con una ubicación envidiable en el último piso del gran edificio. Sus paredes de cristal permitían una hermosa vista de la ciudad que ya se iba cubriendo de luces conforme la noche se hacía presente.

Poco a poco el lugar se iba llenando de luces, comida, risa y vida conforme los invitados llegaban. Los hombres bien vestidos con elegantes trajes, muchos de ellos acompañados de bellas damas con hermosos vestidos de noche, aunque ninguna lucía tan radiante y sobresaliente como Saori Kido.

Portaba un largo vestido color durazno que cubría solo uno de sus hombros con seda que bajaba hasta su cintura atándose en ella y adornaba con pedrería su cintura, el resto del vestido caía hasta sus pies, envolviendo su figura, enmarcándola a la perfección. En verdad se veía como lo que era: una diosa mitológica.

Su presencia resultaba majestuosa, todas las miradas se volcaban sobre ella conforme se movía agraciada por el salón, más de alguno se acercó para saludarle o admirarla, sobre todo los solteros seleccionados que no dejaban de agradecerle la oportunidad a lo que ella solo contestaba con una tímida sonrisa, pero a quien esperaba ver no se había acercado a ella, es más, ni siquiera parecía haberse presentado.

Podría haber sido solo un gran chiste para él y por eso no sintió la necesidad de continuar en ese tonto juego. Debía admitir que estaba un poco decepcionada, después de todo el había prometido un día entretenido, en lugar de eso, solo desapareció.

_"Tal vez sea mejor así"_ Concluyó con un poco de tristeza, aunque decidió no darle importancia. Solo se dedicaría a disfrutar del espectáculo ya que no tenía nada que calificar, algo que empezaría a hacer al momento, mientras tomaba una copa de vino de la bandeja más cercana.

_**"Buenas noches a todos, sean ustedes bienvenidos a la obra benéfica de empresas Minami que este año cuenta con la participación muy especial de la famosa Saori Kido..." **_

Un hombre de traje con micrófono en mano hizo las presentaciones pertinentes. Era momento de empezar con el espectáculo. Decenas de camarógrafos se acumularon frente al escenario donde se llevaría a cabo el final de esa travesía.

_**"Ella ha elegido a diez caballeros entre una gran selección de hombres que ahora demostrarán si son dignos o no de ganar su corazón" **_

Saori jamás diría eso, pero supuso que debían de imprimirle cierto dramatismo. Por lo menos se alegraba de no tener que decir o hacer nada al respecto.

_**"Y ahora es momento de conocerlos. Primero tenemos a Mayuno Oizumi originario de..." **_

Saori comenzó a observar a los candidatos que estaban exhibidos como muñequitos sobre el escenario al centro del salón. Se preguntaba como ellos habían logrado destacar entre más de cuatrocientos hombres pues parecían demasiado comunes, incluso en su forma de vestir, todos de traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata roja... Nada de imaginación. Escucharlos solo le ocasionaba ganas de bostezar.

Sin duda los menos nefastos habían resultado los mas aburridos y no podía evitar preguntarse si es que existía alguien, aunque fuera solo un hombre… perfecto. Vaya que ese concurso la estaba trastornado, pensar en chicos – o en un tema relacionado, el amor – No era algo que la cruzara por la cabeza… hasta ahora.

_**"... Y una emocionante trabajo como ejecutivo de banco. Denle una ovación a Hiroki Doi!" **_

Un ligero aplauso fue lo único que obtuvo el noveno candidato. Al parecer no solo Saori lo encontraba aburrido, sino que todos en ese salón tenían una opinión similar.

_**"Por último, pero no por eso menos importante, tenemos al participante número diez..." **_

Despegando su vista de las tarjetas de información, fue que el locutor se dio cuenta que hacia falta la persona que se suponía debía presentar.

\- Es un poco extraño, creo que no asistió esta noche...

_\- ¡Aquí estoy! _

La expresión del joven provenía de algún punto entre el gentío, al volver a repetir la misma frase era notorio como se abría paso entre la aglomeración cerca del escenario. No fue necesario que se despejara para llegar hasta allí, pues de un brinco alcanzó el alto de la tarima, cayendo con gracia y girándose para quedar de frente al público.

Un montón de exclamaciones y suspiros de voces femeninas inundaron la sala con merecida razón. El guapo joven de cuerpo evidentemente atlético resultaba aun más atractivo con el pantalón de gamuza azul marino, camisa formal de un rojo encendido que marcaba perfecto a su anatomía. Todo intentaba ser un conjunto formal con los pulcros zapatos café obscuro y el saco del mismo color, pero dicha característica no se definía gracias a la hogaza de pan que colgaba graciosamente de sus exquisitos labios.

\- Lo siento, había olvidado que estaba aquí por la chica, no por la comida. - Se disculpó al terminar de comer lo que tenía en la boca provocando la risa de todos.

\- Que… muchacho tan humorista - El presentador agregó sin imprimirle más gracia a la situación de la que ya tenía debido a ese joven que inspiró curiosidad entre la gente. - Así que, Seiya... Aquí no hay mucha información y sin duda nos gustaría saber más de ti, así que cuéntanos algo.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – Contestó con simpleza creando más risas entre el público.

\- Pues, podrías empezar por decirnos a qué te dedicas.

\- Ah… A la seguridad especializada. - Contestó con un gesto despreocupado.

_"Supongo que es más fácil a que explique como es que salva al mundo a cada rato" _Pensó Saori, tratando de enfocarse solo en Seiya y no en la agitación que crecía por segundo viéndolo sobre el escenario... Emoción que se desvanecía con rapidez debido a las respuestas desesperantes que él daba.

\- Entonces disfrutas de ver películas románticas… y observar las estrellas… - La cara de irritación del presentador era muy evidente, tanto como sus respuestas que con descaro se burlaban del concurso. Al contrario de sus competidores, el castaño no se estaba tomando en serio su participación. - Bien... ¿Hay algo más que quieras agregar, Seiya? - Fue hasta entonces que el interés se dibujó en su semblante y buscó con la mirada algo entre el público hasta encontrar a Saori. Sonrió, clavando su mirada solo en ella, no le importaba las cámaras, los espectadores o ninguna otra cosa, sus siguientes palabras iban dirigidas solamente a ella.

\- Solo quiero decir que estoy muy, muy, muy, muy...

"Payaso"

Si pudiera verlo más de cerca seguro él notaría lo irritada que estaba con su tonta declaración que continuó así por varios segundos.

-... Muy, **muy** sorprendido de estar hoy con ustedes. Sin duda tengo **muchas** probabilidades de ganar.

_"Encima de todo, creído" _Vaya que le enervaba el excedente de confianza del caballero, pero sobre todo, le molestó que la audiencia parecía acordar con él dándole una ruidosa ovación. Los murmullos y risillas por parte del publico femenino solo hacían la situación mas insoportable.

Claro, porque aparte de verse demasiado bien, resultaba mas que encantador sobresaliendo del resto que parecían haber asistido al mismo sastre de la década pasada y eran menos entretenidos que una auditoría fiscal.

\- Ya que hemos conocido a nuestros concursantes, es momento de poner a prueba que tan buenos pretendientes pueden ser, contestando unas sencillas preguntas que ustedes, querido público, serán encargados de juzgar. ¡Empecemos!

¿Ya había mencionado que todos los concursantes resultaban aburridos? Hasta ella tenía ganas de pedirle a los organizadores pensaran en algo más ingenioso y no solo un interrogatorio, así por lo menos los vería moverse o algo, ¡diablos! Ella misma los empujaría de un puente para escuchar un tono de voz diferente a ese que se empeñaban en usar todos asemejando al de un político… uno muy malo.

\- Después de un día de trabajo… me gusta, lo que le gusta a todo mundo, salir con los amigos… platicar de cosas interesantes como… lo que sea que le parezca interesante a la señorita Kido – Si, cuanta emoción y cuanta elocuencia había en cada uno de esos hombres.

Así que sus expectativas, junto a la del resto de la audiencia estaba en Seiya.

\- Bueno, eso fue muy… fascinante – Saori pensó que después del concurso debía regalarle un diccionario al presentador para que aprendiera el verdadero significado de esa palabra, porque lo que acababa de escuchar del noveno soltero era todo menos _fascinante_.

\- Y bien, Seiya, Es tu turno de contestar, ¿Por qué crees que la señorita Saori debiera salir contigo.

\- Oh, Ella sabe que sin duda soy su mejor opción. – Guiñó su ojo hacia la joven provocando una nueva oleada de risas. Ella agradeció que las intensas luces neón se encontraran fijas sobre el escenario y el resto del salón se encontrase obscuras, así nadie notaría su rostro rojo. Algún día le haría pagar por las cosas tontas que decía con tal de molestarla.

\- Cierto, de su cita de ayer. Seguro fue una plática interesante si es que estás aquí, pero nuestro público quiere saber qué clase de hombre eres. Describe que cosas te distinguen del resto de los competidores.

\- Pues, en realidad… no sabría decirlo, creo que soy una persona demasiado sencilla. – Puso un dedo sobre su mejilla y sin siquiera intentarlo solo conseguía verse más atractivo con sus gestos infantiles. Estaba más concentrado en pensar algo interesante que pudiera decir. La verdad no había muchas actividades en su vida aparte de ser caballero, tampoco era rico ni famoso, así que jugó el único papel que sabía: ser extremadamente sincero - Se podría decir que me dedico a… hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para que el mundo sea un lugar mejor y... en mis ratos libres la paso en el orfanato, compartiendo el tiempo con esos maravillosos niños, ellos me hacen ver que todos mis esfuerzos valen la pena si es que puedo darles un mejor lugar para vivir…

Una exclamación generalizada salió de cada una de las mujeres que prácticamente estaban preparadas para tener los bebés del atractivo castaño.

_\- ¡Que tierno es!_

_\- Seguro sería un grandioso padre. _

Fueron unas de las tantas opiniones exclamadas entre suspiros. Alcanzando a escuchar algunas de ellas, Saori solo podía rodar los ojos mientras que lo único que Seiya atinó a hacer, fue rascar su mejilla sonrojada al ser objeto de piropos y de la admiración general.

En ese momento bien podrían declararlo un ganador sin que nadie pusiera objeción. Era claro que el caballero de Pegaso destacaba en todos los sentidos, además que, sin duda, se había convertido en el hombre idóneo de cualquiera que lo observara en ese momento, pero el espectáculo no podía terminar, las preguntas continuaron, siendo solo las respuestas de Seiya las únicas que valían la pena escuchar.

\- ¿Cómo eres cuando te enamoras? - Indagar en los aspectos románticos era casi obligatorio dado la naturaleza del concurso y ese aspecto en particular era un detonador de la curiosidad de Saori aunque hacía un gran trabajo disimulando indiferencia. Observaba al líquido en su su copa, como si el vino fuese más interesante que el espectáculo frente a ella, mantuvo la vista en el ondeante líquido, pero sus oídos continuaban atentos a la respuesta del castaño.

\- No sabría decirlo… yo… no creo haberme enamorado antes – La respuesta la tomó de sorpresa, tanto que levantó la vista al escenario, cientos de pares de ojos hacían lo mismo

\- Vamos muchacho, eso no puede ser posible, en toda tu vida no has experimentado el amor? - Como si de un salón de clases en preparatoria se tratase, silbidos y burlas se extendieron por todo el salón. Sin importar que tan presuntuoso intentara ser, tanta atención alteraba sus nervios.

\- Bueno… podría haberlo hecho, solo una vez… ¡Lo que digo es que nunca he tenido novia o algo por el estilo! – contestó de manera atropellada poniendo sus manos al frente de forma defensiva siendo la primera vez en toda la velada que mostraba desconfianza, un nerviosismo que se hacía más notorio a falta de alguna ingeniosa respuesta – Yo… podría haberme enamorado una sola vez, es solo que ella... Ella… - Sus labios se secaron de pronto y su corazón latía violentamente, sobre todo cuando miró en dirección a Saori que se notaba tan tranquila y tan soberbia como siempre. Poco sabía que la heredera experimentaba los mismos _"síntomas"_ que él, sumándole un total aislamiento del mundo, nada escuchaba, solo podía enfocar su vista en Seiya hasta que...

_**\- ¡Ah un amor no correspondido!**_ – El presentador gritó emocionado, el tono de burla en su voz no ayudaba mucho a calmar a los jóvenes, Seiya solo pudo bajar la mirada tratando de esconder la pavor que sentía al ser expuesto de esa forma frente un montón de extraños. – Bueno, tal vez el amor te ha tratado mal en alguna ocasión, a todos nos ha pasado, pero no debes desanimarte. Tal vez debieras intentar explicarnos… ¿como serías si te enamoraras de nuevo? ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por la afortunada? – Seguía sintiendo mucha pena y bien podría decir cualquier cosa, alguna cursilería barata que siguiera cautivando al público o algo gracioso que aligerara la situación, pero sabiendo que ella estaba allí, escuchando, sintió la necesidad de contestar con la verdad.

\- Yo... si me llegara a enamorar, haría por ella… bueno todo. Sería un bufón por hacerla reír, sería el héroe que en verdad necesita, sería su apoyo o sería solo un vago recuerdo si es que me pidiera que me alejara de ella, pero con tal de que fuera feliz… no habría cosa que no intentara ser o hacer por ella. -

\- Y… Tal vez, ¿estaría dispuesto hacer todo eso por la señorita Saori? Nuestra cotizada soltera ¿podría ser merecedora de tales sacrificios? – El presentador hacía señas al público para que aumentarán el volumen de ligeros aplausos comenzados después de la enternecedora declaración. Seiya no dudó en contestar mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

\- Sin duda. Saltaría de un precipicio por ella.

Aunque nadie conocía el verdadero significado detrás de su confesión, una ovación fue lo que dio por terminada la votación sin que tuviera que empezar. Al porte y el encanto, atributos que ya habían quedado de manifiesto en él, con facilidad se podían agregar la lealtad, sinceridad, la entrega…

_\- Si yo fuera Saori, no lo dudaría por un segundo, saldría con ese chico. _

_\- Sería una tonta si no lo hiciera… _

Lo sería, no por las conclusiones que sacaran un montón de extraños que se dejaban llevar por las atrayentes jugarretas del chico, sino por lo mucho que había visto de Seiya en tan solo esos dos días, porque, escuchando su "declaración" podía entender que muy al contrario de lo que le hubiese dicho, había entrado a ese concurso no para molestarla, sino para aligerar la carga de un compromiso que entendió le resultaba pesado sin que tuviese que decírselo.

Hacer el ridículo solo para hacerla sonreír…

Eso lo había cumplido al haberse convertido en el soltero trecientos sesenta y tres, el resto, lo había demostrado en incontables ocasiones en los que no solo intentaba poner a salvo al mundo sino a ella, luchar, padecer, casi morir y solo por ella… Si no lo notó antes, sin duda lo hacía ahora, así como también se daba cuenta que ninguno otro podría ser tan maravilloso como lo era él.

Con tanta sencillez y esa sonrisa, con tanta fuerza y su valentía… si podía resumirlo en una sola palabra sería perfecto.

Seiya era perfecto para ella.

Regresando un poco su atención a la realidad, solo podía como el caballero de Pegaso aceptaba su triunfo ante las intensas ovaciones y aplausos que, al contrario de lo que podía pensar a un principio de la velada con su actitud arrogante, aceptaba con cierta timidez.

En ese instante Saori decidió que algún beneficio podría conseguir de todo esa situación y dejando de lado cualquier rastro de juicio o sensatez, pensó en un plan de acción para sacar de casi quinientas citas desagradables una que si quería tener.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Señor, ¿puede voltear para acá? ¡Necesitamos una foto más! - Un desesperado reportero gritó al joven que solo giró ligeramente la cabeza en su dirección. Intentaba complacer a todos, mirar directo a los diversos lentes que se empeñaban en obtener una imagen de él siendo tantos que era difícil conseguirlo. Para suerte de los fotógrafos, Seiya se retrataba bien de casi todos los ángulos e incluso sus poses nerviosas terminaban en una buena toma.

\- Si... Con permiso... Disculpen... - Uno de los organizadores intentaba hacer espacio entre los reporteros tratando de hacer camino hasta el castaño para que Saori pudiera llegar hasta él sin ser aplastada por el resto de la multitud. - Joven Seiya - Lo tomó de la muñeca cuando estuvo al fin en su rango de alcance llamando así del todo su atención. - Si no le molesta, el resto de la sesión deberá ser con la señorita, ya sabe la feliz pareja…

\- Oh, cierto… por mi está bien, sino es que a Sao.. es decir, a la señorita Kido no le importa…

\- Está bien – Se acercó hasta él apenas rozando con su dedos la muñeca de Seiya y colocándose a su lado – Si ya se llevó a cabo todo el evento, porqué no terminarlo debidamente.

Antes que Seiya pudiera contestar algo, los gritos de la prensa se habían intensificado, los flashes llegaban en todas direcciones haciéndole imposible ver siquiera a Saori que estaba junto a él.

_¡Pueden acercarse un poco más!_

_¡Sonrían por favor! _

Las indicaciones no hacían más que aturdirlo y sin premeditarlo pasó su brazo por la cintura de la joven, atrayéndola hacia él, acción que desencadenó aún más voces que imploraban se mantuvieran así.

_¡Son la pareja perfecta! _

Escuchaba más gritos sin poder hacer nada más que sonreír, esperando que Saori no lo asesinara después por su atrevimiento.

\- Finalmente – Escuchó que ella habló, a pesar de las luces y de las voces de extraños, no le fue difícil enfocarse en su bello rostro. – cumpliste lo que prometiste. Este día fue en verdad entretenido.

\- Sin mencionar que, evité que un extraño hiciera esto… - Afianzó su mano en el cuerpo de la diosa atrayéndola más a él. El deleite de los fotógrafos no se hizo esperar. Seiya esperaba algún reclamo o mirada maliciosa por parte de Saori, pero ella solo colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello del joven, aunque manteniendo cierta distancia.

\- No es lo único que evitaste – La confianza que emitía era extraña y sin duda hacía que los papeles se invirtieran, él se había convertido en víctima a expensas de las acciones de Saori – Tampoco tendré que pasar una cita con cualquier tipo, sino contigo.

\- ¿Cita? ¿Conmigo? – Pasó saliva con rudeza.

\- Por supuesto, es parte de todo este… teatro. El ganador tendría una cita a solas conmigo. Así que… ¿mañana te parece bien? – Seiya se quedó quieto por un par de segundos tratando de entender la situación, pero de a poco regresó a su rostro esa expresión de infinita alegría que parecía estar eternamente tatuada a sus labios.

\- Oh… así que, es parte del concurso que yo deba salir contigo.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Es solo por eso?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Esta bien, mañana en la tarde, tu y yo tendremos una cita…

\- Si, por el concurso.

\- No. Será una de verdad porque, verás, – La mano que tenía libre la posó a la mejilla de la chica, acercando sus labios hasta su oído para terminar de hablarle en total secreto – Desde las inscripciones aseguraron que se trataba de un juego y que de ninguna manera la señorita Kido saldría con el ganador. Por eso sé que en verdad _ansías_ pasar tiempo a solas conmigo – Decir que Saori se sonrojó era poco, sentía el intenso calor por todo su cuerpo al ser descubierta de esa manera, sobre todo cuando Seiya lucía tan… triunfante. Él solo se limitó a depositar un rápido beso en su mejilla descubierta aumentando los gritos de los fotógrafos que seguían allí, capturando ese momento que sintió tan intimo aunque estuvieran a la vista de todos, después la soltó por completo.

\- No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Así que ¿Nos vemos mañana?

\- S…si

Volvió a sonreír en esa forma tan característica que tenía de hacerlo y ante la molestia de los reporteros, se bajó del escenario de la misma forma en como había subido para después correr hasta perderse de vista.

Saori tardó un poco más en reaccionar, disculpándose por no querer contestar preguntas sobre lo ocurrido.

_¿Cree que usted y el joven Seiya serían una gran pareja? _

Alcanzó a escuchar a una de las reporteras antes de retirarse. Aunque no contestó, en su mente había una sola respuesta a esa pregunta:

Definitivamente.

* * *

_Bueno, no me queda más que decir que chicos de Mundo Roll, siento no haber completado esto en tiempo y a los demás, si tienen comentarios al respecto de este fic. me lo digan, el fandom no es mi especialidad y cualquier retroalimentación me sería de mucha ayuda n_n _


End file.
